ENT39 Excess Baggage
by A Rhea King
Summary: An away team on their way to explore a planet is forced to land, and discover the natives are very hostile. To make the situation worse, they discover they have three unexpected stow aways.
1. Chapter 1

EXCESS BAGGAGE

By A. Rhea King

**CHAPTER 1**

Eartik, Navta and Porthos ran into the shuttle bay to the furthest shuttle pod. Navta had a canvas bag slung over her shoulder that she held against her to keep it from swinging. Eartik reached down, scooped up Porthos and the children climbed the ladder of a shuttle pod to the top hatch. Navta opened the hatch and they climbed into the shuttle pod. Eartik dropped Porthos on Navta's lap. He climbed up to shut the top hatch and seal the airlock. Below him the docking light came on.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Navta asked him.

Eartik heaved a heavy sigh, looking back at her. "Will you stop worrying?"

Navta shrugged and spread out their lunch. She reached back in the bag to retrieve a deck of cards. She looked at them and then Eartik.

"What'd'ya think they're going to do when they find out we ditched class?"

"Yell some, scold some, threaten a lot, and forget about it tomorrow or the day after."

"And you're _sure_ that this shuttle pod wasn't scheduled for the away mission to the planet?"

"Yes, Navta! I read the schedule and checked it again this morning when Trip wasn't looking. Trust me."

"Don't you know that's a bad thing to say?"

"Only if you're human."

Navta and Eartik both laughed. Navta dealt the cards for 'Go Fish.' Eartik tossed a sandwich wedge to Porthos, picked up another and his cards.

"Got any eights?" Eartik asked over a bite of sandwich.

Trip glared at the control panel of the shuttle pod.

"Anything?" he asked the Ensign at the back.

"No, sir."

"Her circuitry is toast." Trip looked back at Archer and Malcolm. "I'm not going to get this fixed in a couple hours, Cap'n. We're lucky we didn't do a nose dive when that lightening hit us!" Trip reached under the console, yanked a circuit board free and held it up, showing Archer a mass of melted silicon, wire and plastic. "Everything on her looks like this."

"Can you replace it?"

"Yeah but it's going to take a while. Not a day like you're wantin'."

"Let's just take the other shuttle pod, sir," Malcolm said.

Archer looked out the hatch, contemplating if he even wanted to take a second chance. So far the weather on the planet below seemed erratic. The spheres they'd detected hovering in the stratosphere of the planet, according to the last recording this shuttle pod was able to get before it was struck, controlled the weather. Below the spheres there appeared to be cities. Most had technological readings as advance as their own or better, but they had received no reply when they hailed any of the cities. The limited scans they had gotten of the surface showed nothing but plant life as far as biological signs went. It was almost like they had come upon a ghost planet, which was the only reason he'd agreed to allow a landing party in the first place. He was as curious as the rest of the crew about what was below the clouds and spheres.

"Captain?" Malcolm asked.

Archer looked at Trip. "You still want to go, Trip?"

"I want to stay right here and figure out why the shielding failed on this thing. It's supposed to be able to discharge lightening strikes and I don't get why she didn't. That doesn't make _any_ sense."

"Okay. T'Pol."

T'Pol stepped into the hatch, looking up from her tricorder, "Yes, Captain?"

"You're staying here. Get back up to the bridge."

"Yes, Captain."

"Let's move everything to the other shuttle pod, Malcolm. Ensign McDowny and Lieutenant Anderson."

Ensign McDowny and Lieutenant Anderson stepped into the hatch.

"Grab cases. Let's make this one move and get down there before the sun goes down."

They turned and grabbed cases and containers. Archer picked up two cases.

"Cap'n," Trip said.

"Yeah?" Archer turned.

"Be careful." Trip looked back at him. "That storm appeared out of now where. Kinda like it was a defense of sorts."

"I was thinking the same thing. Cross your fingers and rub a few rabbits feet for us."

"Yes, sir."

#

Navta sat up, hearing voices in the shuttle bay. She looked at Eartik, whose eyes were as wide as her own. She grabbed Porthos, pulling him onto her lap so she could keep him from making any noise that would give them away.

"Malcolm, take navigation," the two heard Archer say as he came into the shuttle pod.

Porthos' tail started wagging and he tried to worm free from Navta. Navta grabbed his snout, keeping him from yipping excitedly like he always did when he heard Archer.

"You don't trust me, sir?" Malcolm joked.

Archer chuckled. "I trust you! In poker."

"So I have kept that ace concealed well!" Malcolm laughed, "Glad to know it."

Again Archer chuckled. "No you haven't. I just like watching Trip get whipped every Thursday night."

"Now I'll start counting aces, Malcolm," Lieutenant Anderson joked.

The children heard four people laugh.

"All the equipment is on board, Captain. Let's see if we still have a date with fate," Ensign McDowny chirped.

Eartik leaned to the side to look at the back of the shuttle pod when the engine came to life. Navta slowly looked back and then Eartik.

"Oh no," Eartik whispered, "I think they're going to take this shuttle pod, Navta."

Navta shot him a glare. "Really? Is that why the engine just came on?"

"I think we're going to be in a lot of trouble this time," Eartik whispered.

"Sh!" Navta said, putting her finger to her lips.

"Archer to the bridge."

"Go ahead, Captain," T'Pol's voice replied.

"We're prepared for launch. Keep an eye on the spheres as we get close and see if you can detect anything happening. Wish I could be more specific, but I don't even know what you're going to be looking for."

"An energy signature perhaps?"

"Perhaps. Keep this channel open. Malcolm, as soon as we're free, locate a place where the spheres are as far apart as possible. Alert me if they move to intercept us."

"Yes, sir."

"NAVTA!" Eartik cried in a squeaky whisper.

Navta put her finger to her lips.

"Did you hear that?" Lieutenant Anderson asked.

Navta reiterated her command of silence to Eartik more forcefully.

"Hear what?" Archer asked.

There was a pause. "I dunno, sir. Guess I'm hearing things."

They heard Archer chuckle, "That can't be good, Luke."

Navta and Eartik looked up when they felt the shuttle pod drop fast for a couple centimeters when the docking arm let go. It turned and the two looked at each other.

Eartik mouthed to Navta, '_We are so dead_!'

Navta looked down at Porthos. She kissed his forehead, trying to keep her mind off the truthfulness of Eartik's comment.

"Found a location. Here are the coordinates, sir."

"Looks good. Transmit them to the bridge."

"We've received the coordinates and are monitoring the spheres, Captain," T'Pol's voice informed Archer.

There was a moment of silence.

"The spheres are moving to intercept," T'Pol's voice said.

Navta closed her eyes when the shuttle pod rocked suddenly.

"That wasn't lightening," Archer said.

"It was, but at an unusually higher voltage," Malcolm confirmed, "and more are coming, sir."

"Gotta get below these clouds," Archer said, "How far till we clear the cloud deck, Malcolm?"

"Nineteen kilometers."

The shuttle pod rocked again. Eartik moved over to Navta's side. Navta switched her hand holding Porthos' snout to holding Eartik.

"This was a really bad idea, Navta. I'm sorry," Eartik whispered.

"It'll be okay. Just hold onto me and Porthos," Navta whispered back.

The shuttle pod rocked again.

"Lost navigation and communication with Enterprise, Captain."

"How far till we clear the deck?"

"Another one point six kilometers, sir." The shuttle pod shook again and Malcolm reported, "That took out our sensors. You're flying by sight, sir."

"Hold on, guys."

The shuttle pod dipped and Navta and Eartik slid across the hatch cover, hitting the bulkhead. Porthos jumped free from Navta's arms, but stayed close to the children.

"Clear of the clouds. This is a monsoon! I can hardly see anything!" Archer cried.

"Can you see a place to land?"

"I think there's one right ahead. I hope."

Navta pulled Eartik and Porthos close to her, both the dog and boy trembling in her arms.

The shuttle pod ride ended bumpy and with an abrupt halt. The silence that followed was filled by the sound of driving rain.

"Everyone okay back there?" Archer asked.

Porthos began whining and clawing frantically at the hatch cover. Navta grabbed him and he yipped loudly before she got her hand wrapped around his snout again. Navta pressed against the bulkhead, meeting Eartik's eyes.

"They heard that, Navta. I know they did," Eartik whispered.

Below there was silence.

"So do you two want me to open the hatch so you can fall out of there, kids, or do you want to open it from up there and climb down?" Archer's voice asked from below.

Navta closed her eyes tight, holding Porthos tight to her chest.

"We are so dead," she whispered.

"Dead doesn't even begin to describe what you two are right now!" Archer's dark voice shot back, "and sometime during all this, the external COM up there was turned on."

Navta looked down. Eartik's elbow was jammed against the VOX button. She looked at Eartik with a horrified look. He pulled his arm away, but the light to indicate it was turned on stayed on.

"Just a minute, K'pan," Navta said.

"Move it!"

The two quickly collected their toys, cards and half-finished lunch. Navta handed the bag and Porthos to Eartik and entered the code to release the hatch into the shuttle pod. She pulled it open and hesitated, staring down at Archer's angry face.

"Here...K'pan," Eartik said, handing him Porthos.

Archer's angry face changed for only a moment to surprise. "_WHAT_ ARE YOU TWO DOING WITH PORTHOS!?" Archer grabbed his dog away from Eartik. "GET DOWN HERE RIGHT _NOW_! YOU BOTH HAVE A _HELL_'UVA LOT OF EXPLAING TO DO!"

Navta and Eartik slunk down the ladder and stood before Archer with their eyes on the floor.

"Why are you two even up there? How did you get in?"

"We...were playing. We came in through the top hatch. They aren't usually locked," Navta said.

"And so you took it upon yourself to go into my quarters without my permission, take Porthos and play in a shuttle pod that you both know is off limits? Correct?"

"Yes, sir," they both answered.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in class?"

"We didn't go...sir," Navta said, her voice getting softer.

"What? Speak up!"

"We didn't go, sir," Eartik replied.

"And why not?"

"We didn't want to study any more history today. Besides," Navta turned an angry glare on Archer, "it's not even Jit history. It's human."

"So now that you're in trouble for cutting class, going in my quarters without my permission, playing in a shuttle pod you know you're not supposed to be in, you're going to hate me because I'm _human_?"

Navta's angry glare melted away. "No...K'pan. That's...That's not...what...I meant."

"Then what--"

"Captain," Malcolm interrupted.

"What!?" Archer spun around.

"We have guests," Malcolm pointed out the window, "and they have phase rifles. Perhaps now would not be a good time to discuss this matter?"

Archer handed Porthos to Navta. "DON'T either one of you move. You stay in here and you don't make a sound, understand me?"

The two nodded.

"I didn't hear you!"

"Yes, K'pan," they answered.

Archer turned and walked to the hatch. He stood for a few minutes, recollecting himself for first contact. He punched the hatch release and stepped out into rain that had become a drizzle. Malcolm, Lieutenant Anderson and Ensign McDowny followed him out. Navta looked at Eartik.

"I'm going to be grounded for life!" Navta whispered.

"I'm sorry. I swear the schedule didn't say this shuttle pod was being used. I _swear_ it!"

"Are you sure? Are you sure that it wasn't last weeks?"

"I swear it!"

Navta shook her head, looking down at Porthos. "Oh Porthos, we are _so_ sorry."

#

"Ma'am, Captain Archer's hailing us," Hoshi said.

T'Pol nodded her head once.

"This is Enterprise."

"T'Pol," Archer said, almost yelled. In the background they could hear phase fire. "Navta and Eartik stowed away with Porthos on the shuttle pod. We found 'em when we landed. The natives here _aren't_ friendly. I'll contact you when we get the kids to safety, but tell Likos. Archer out."

"Captain?"

"He's gone," Hoshi told her.

T'Pol let out a slow breath. "I will return shortly," T'Pol told Hoshi as she walked to the lift.

"Aye, ma'am."

#

The children looked up when Archer ran into the shuttle pod with Malcolm. Malcolm grabbed Eartik and Archer grabbed Navta and the two took off at a run and under heavy phaser fire.

"Keep a tight hold on Port, Navta," Archer ordered her as he ran.

They reached the woods and Archer put Navta down, grabbed her hand and kept running. Behind them they heard the natives of the planet yelling as they pursued the group. Archer and Malcolm, with kids in tow, caught up to Lieutenant Anderson and Ensign McDowny and the yells of the angry natives began to slowly fade away. Archer took the lead when they reached a cliff face and followed it until they were in a denser place of the woods. He stopped and let Navta's hand go, leaning on his legs to catch his breath.

"I don't think they wanted us here, sir," Malcolm said.

Archer looked back at Malcolm and down at Eartik and then Navta.

"You two picked a really bad time to disobey me. I hope this is what you wanted, Navta."

Navta looked down at Porthos. Archer grabbed her hand and pulled her into a walk.

"Let's keep moving. It's not safe to stay out here," Archer said.

Navta glanced up at Archer's face. He didn't look down at her again or speak another word the rest of the day.

#

"I'm hungry," Eartik muttered to Navta.

Navta glanced at him but said nothing.

"And tired."

Navta glanced nervously at Archer's back.

"And my feet hur--"

Archer stopped and spun, leaning down so his face was centimeters from Eartik's. "Then maybe you shouldn't have hid in the shuttle pod, Eartik!"

Eartik swallowed, not blinking until Archer turned and started walking again. Navta took Eartik's hand and pulled him into a walk beside her. Archer heard someone approaching and stopped, drawing his phase pistol. Behind him, Ensign McDowny and Malcolm drew theirs, aiming toward the sound. Lieutenant Anderson came out of the brush.

"Did you find any place?" Archer asked, putting his phase pistol in its holster.

"Yeah. About five meters ahead there's a small cave and there's a river a little further on."

"Lead the way."

Lieutenant Anderson turned and led them through the woods to a cave he'd found.

"Marsha," Archer turned to her, "take these two and go collect wood." Archer motioned to Navta and Eartik. "Be careful. Luke, Malcolm and I will see if we can find something to eat."

Marsha nodded. She waited until the men disappeared into the forest before looking down at Eartik and Navta. The two were standing side by side, watching the ground. Porthos had his head resting on Navta's shoulder, watching Marsha. Marsha crouched down in front of the two.

"You know he doesn't hate you two, right?" Marsha asked. "The captain that is."

Neither answered.

"He doesn't. And I really think he's more scared than mad." Marsha laid her hand on Navta's arm. "Is that how he feels? Really, really scared?"

Navta nodded.

"Is he really, really mad?"

Navta nodded.

"Oh. Maybe he's both." Marsha rubbed Porthos' head. "So I know you two are upset that he's yelled a lot, but just know he's scared, not so much mad. You _shouldn't_ have been in there, but you know that now and you won't be doing it again, right?"

Both shook their heads.

"Yeah." Marsha smiled as she stood. "Navta, take you and Eartik's belt and make a leash and collar for Porthos. Then take him in the cave and find a place to tie him. We have to get wood for a fire."

Navta and Eartik pulled their belts off and Navta disappeared in the cave. She came back and the three set out to collect wood. By the time the men returned, they had a small fire burning and warming the inside of the cave.

"This isn't going to attract the...whatever they're called?" Marsha asked Archer.

"I hope not. It's too cold to be without one though. We didn't find anything."

"We'll live one day without food," Marsha smiled, "I could stand to lose a couple pounds."

"May just get to do that if we can't get off this planet," Archer said, smiling at her. Archer looked down at Porthos, noticing the joined belts Navta had looped to make a leash and collar.

"That was a good idea, Navta," Archer told her.

"It was Marsha's idea, sir," Navta murmured.

Archer looked away. The cave became silent except for the crackling fire.

#

Navta sat straight up. She looked at Eartik sleeping beside her and then at the cave entrance. She slowly got up and crept to the entrance. Outside it was overcast, foggy and growing slowly lighter as the sun rose. Wisps of fog wove in and out of the thin trees creating ghostly forms in the gray light. Navta slowly stepped out of the cave, turning her head. She turned and ran back to Eartik, shaking him awake.

"What?" Eartik muttered.

"Come with me." Navta grabbed his wrist, pulling on it.

"Where?"

"COME ON!" Navta hissed in a whisper.

"But--"

"NOW EARTIK!"

Eartik got up and let her lead him to a tree.

"Can you climb this?" Navta asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Climb up and look that way." Navta pointed straight ahead. "Tell me what you see. Hurry."

"Why?"

"I hear something. It sounds like a lot of people."

"I can't hear anything."

"EARTIK!"

Eartik sighed, pulling off his shoes. He jumped up, caught the tree and scrambled up the trunk into the fog above. Navta waited impatiently, watching the fog above her. Eartik appeared suddenly. He leapt to the ground, landing on all fours and looked back up at her.

"There's a line of people coming this way. They all have phase rifles and I think they're looking for us."

Navta turned and ran back into the cave. She fell to her knees beside Archer.

"K'pan. K'PAN!"

"Navta, go back to sleep," Archer muttered.

"K'PAN!" Navta practically yelled.

"What?" he asked, looking back at her.

"There's people coming this way. I sent Eartik up a tree and he saw a line of them coming this way with phase pistols, K'pan. We gotta go. We gotta go now!"

Archer sat up, reaching over and shaking Luke until he woke up.

"We have to go. Malcolm, Marsha, wake up!"

Archer grabbed Porthos up in his arms and ran to the entrance. He stopped and listened.

"I don't hear anything, Navta." Archer looked down at her.

"I do. They're over that way."

Archer grabbed her hand, glancing back to make sure his crewmen and Eartik were ready to leave. Archer set off at a jog, clutching Porthos to his chest. They came out of the trees onto the riverbank and soldiers from across the river opened fire.

"TAKE COVER!" Archer yelled, pulling Navta in front of him as he dropped behind a large boulder. "Hold on tight to Porthos, Navta. Do not let him go, understand?"

"Yes, K'pan," Navta said, clutching Porthos to her.

Archer turned, drawing his phase pistol and returned fire. He ducked and Navta let out a surprised squeak when a phase stream hit the boulder they were hiding behind. Archer grabbed her and ducked around the boulder, putting a boulder between the soldiers across the river and the soldiers in the forest.

"They've got us pinned, sir," Malcolm called from where he was crouched between a log and a boulder.

Archer fired his phase pistol and the stream only went a few centimeters from the barrel.

"DAMN!" Archer said, falling back against the boulder. He looked at the energy readout and grimaced when he saw it flashing on empty. "I'm out. How are you guys?" Archer asked the others.

"My energy bank's almost out, sir," Luke answered.

"They all should be by now. They haven't been charged in over twenty-four hours, sir," Malcolm said.

"Who's great idea was that?"

"I'm afraid the weapons specialists on Earth never intended them to be used in ground combat, sir."

"Great. Just..." Archer let out an angry growl. "Could this get any worse?"

Archer grabbed Navta, sheltering her with his body, when an explosion threw dirt and rocks up between him and Malcolm.

"It just got worse, Captain. Combat flyers," Marsha said.

"Me and my big mouth," Archer growled to himself. He looked up, his eyes stopping on the rushing river water. He looked back at his crew. "Can all of you swim good?"

"Swim?" they asked him, looking at him.

"That river is the only way out and from the looks of it," Archer looked back at the water, "It's pretty fast. Being taken prisoner would be considerably better than drowning, but if you are all good at swimming, then it's our best chance."

Archer waited, watching them look at each other.

"I can swim, K'pan," Navta said, looking up at him, "Porthos can too."

"How do you know that?"

"We used a big old crate to make...a...po...ol." Navta looked away.

"You and I are going to have a serious talk about you disobedience when we get back Navta."

"Yes, K'pan."

"Everyone else?" Archer looked at the others.

"I can swim. I can swim, K'pan," Eartik said.

Archer reached down and pulled the leash/collar off Porthos.

"On three, we make a run for the river. It's bound to be cold so take a deep breath and dive, got it?" Archer asked them.

They nodded.

"One...two...THREE!"

Archer reached down and pulled Navta to him as they splashed into the river. Navta wrapped an arm around his neck as the current caught them up and pulled them down river. Archer turned his head looking back up the river for his crew and Eartik, but all he could see was water and the forest rushing by.

"THERE'S A WATERFALL, K'PAN!" Navta screamed.

Archer looked around, seeing the edge of a waterfall swiftly approaching.

"HOLD ON, NAVTA!"

Navta wrapped her arms tighter around Archer's neck, hugging Porthos between them. They plummeted over the edge and hit the water below feet first. The force of the landing ripped Navta and Porthos out of Archer's arms. Archer felt the current grab him and gasped before it drug him under. Archer struggled back to the surface, fighting against the current and undertows trying to keep him under. Archer broke the surface and was yanked under again by an undertow before he could get a full breath. He struggled to get back to the surface, losing consciousness as his hand broke the surface.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Archer felt Porthos' tongue licking his ear and smiled a little.

"Stop," Archer told him. He felt nauseous and guessed he'd probably swallowed more river water than was good for him.

Porthos whined.

Archer opened his eyes. Porthos' legs were in front of his face and beyond that was a sandy beach and forest. He pulled himself into a sitting position, looking at the gently flowing river in front of him. Archer started searching his pockets for his communicator but didn't find it. He slowly got to his feet and Porthos happily danced around his feet. Archer reached down, petting the dog's head a couple of times and then began searching for the others. He spotted Luke down the beach and trotted over to him. Archer checked his pulse and found a strong one.

"Captain."

Archer spun, grabbing for a phase pistol that wasn't there. Marsha drew back a couple of steps, pulling Eartik with her and running into Malcolm.

"Sorry. How are you guys?" Archer asked them.

"Wet and cold, but otherwise fine, sir," Malcolm answered.

"Where's Navta?" Archer stood, looking up and down the beach.

"We haven't seen her yet."

"Marsha, stay with Luke. Malcolm, start up river, I'll go down river."

Archer started walking toward the rocky shore down river. He caught sight of something near the river amid the rocks and trotted toward it. He spotted Navta's blond hair and ran to her. Archer knelt down beside her so he could pick her up. His racing heart calmed when he found she had a pulse and was breathing still. Archer picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the others. Luke had sat up and was trying to get his legs under him. Archer called to Malcolm and waved him back.

"Do any of you have a communicator?" Archer asked them.

"No," Malcolm answered.

Luke and Marsha searched their pockets. Luke finally shook his head. Marsha stopped when she felt hers and pulled it out of her pocket. She held it away from her, watching water pour out of it.

"I doubt that's functional," Archer commented.

"So do I, sir." Marsha looked at him, dropping it back in his pocket.

"What now?" Luke asked him.

"Let's get back in the woods and start down river." Archer turned and started walking, adjusting Navta in his arms.

#

Archer stopped, looking down at Navta when she turned her head. He knelt down, aware that the others were walking back to join them. Navta opened her eyes, looking at the others and then Archer.

"Hey," Archer said.

Navta looked down without a word.

"How do you feel? Can you walk?" Archer asked her.

Navta nodded.

Archer sat her down on her feet, noticing she was favoring her right leg.

"What's wrong?" Archer asked, laying his hand on her leg.

"Nothin'. Hurts a little," Navta answered quietly.

"Can you walk on it?"

"Yes."

"Navta--" Eartik started.

Navta's head whipped around and she hissed at him, silencing him. Archer stood, leaning over so he could look in her eyes when she looked at him.

"Navta...does your leg hurt too much to walk on it?"

"No. My ankle's fine."

"Then put weight on it."

"It's fine. I can walk."

"Navta, now."

"NO!" Navta yelled at Archer.

"Navta," Archer said quietly, crouching down in front of her. "It hurts too bad to walk on it, doesn't it?"

Navta looked to the side.

"Navta?"

"It's fine."

"Liar," Archer heard Eartik mutter.

Archer looked up. "Why don't you guys go on ahead? Navta and I need to talk for a minute."

Malcolm caught Eartik's hand and they started walking. Archer looked back at Navta.

"I'm sorry I got so angry yesterday, but this time you disobeyed me and I'm worried it may be the last time you do, Navta. This place is dangerous and we don't know why they're shooting at us." Archer laid his hands on her arms.

Navta yanked away, stepping back. She grimaced when she put too much weight on her ankle and fell backward, sitting down hard. Navta whimpered, closing her eyes. Archer moved next to her, pulling her pants leg up and unzipping her boot. Even before he pulled her boot off he could see her ankle was swollen. Archer gently tested it, watching her grimace each time he touched it. Archer gently pulled her boot back on and zipped it up.

"I want it off," Navta said.

"We won't get it on again if we leave it off, Navta. I can't tell if it's broken or sprang, but you can't walk on it."

"So leave me then," Navta snapped.

"Navta, stop it."

"I'm sorry!" Navta cried, starting to cry. "I didn't want this, K'pan. I didn't know the shuttle pod was going to be used. I'm sorry. I can't make it change now and you keep yelling at me and Eartik."

"Navta you drive me crazy!" Archer smiled. "But I still love you, kiddo. I'm sorry for yelling so much; I'm just being a scared human.

"I'm a scared Jit."

"Well, then we have something in common, don't we?"

Navta looked up at him. "We have a lot in common, K'pan."

"I know we do. Does your ankle hurt a lot?"

"Yeah. So does my head."

Archer reached out to lift up her bangs and felt her fever as soon as hand was near her forehead. He sighed.

"You have a fever, must be coming down with a cold. Climb on my back and let's keep moving, okay?"

Navta nodded. Archer helped her to her feet, and then turned and crouched down so she could climb onto his back. Navta wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Archer wrapped his arms around her legs and set off at a trot to catch up with the others.

#

Archer stopped, peering through the trees. His crewmen stopped around him, looking ahead to see what had caught his attention.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"Do any of you see a flag?"

The three peered ahead.

"There," Malcolm said, pointing at it.

"Malcolm and I are going to go check it out. Marsha and Luke, stay here with the kids. Navta, I need to set you down."

Navta tightened her grip around his neck so he could lower her to the ground. He gave her shoulder a squeeze before he turned and started walking toward the flag.

Archer and Malcolm came to the crest of a gentle sloping hill and stopped. The hill sloped down to the town cozily nestled in the valley below. From here they could see the top of a clock tower almost in the center of the town and a flag was on top of the tower flapping in the gentle breeze.

"Do you see anything moving down there, Malcolm?" Archer asked.

"No, sir. Not even a dog or a cat. It looks utterly abandoned."

Archer debated continuing or getting the others. He started walking again, walking to a trail that led down the hill into the town.

"For it being abandon, that road doesn't appear to have become overgrown. Someone's been caring for it," Malcolm said in a quiet voice.

Archer glanced at the road to their left without comment.

They walked between silent, empty houses and buildings to the clock tower. At it's base was a reflection pool littered with a variety of coins.

A single heavy bell rang somewhere in the town and Malcolm and Archer exchanged concerned looks. Archer turned, drawing back a step when a person appeared where he'd been standing. Humans appeared all around the men, talking, laughing and going about their daily business. Archer spun around, watching human faces pass him in a buzz and blur of a bustling town. He turned when he heard someone call out to another person and almost looked away again except something caught his eye. He turned his focus on it. The person that had drawn his attention flickered again like an image on a view monitor going in and out of range. Suddenly the person disappeared all together. Archer's eyes narrowed, his memory drawing on a similar event of his recent past...

#

Archer walked into the _Diedra's_ holodeck, watching Trip. Trip was sitting in the middle of the floor, working with an object Archer couldn't make out. The object disappeared and Trip looked up at Archer with a lazy smile.

"You love this room, don't you, Trip?"

"Next to painting, beating you at hoops, and playing poker, this room will always rank number one." Trip looked up at Archer with a childish grin. "Always, always."

Archer laughed. "So what was so important you had to show me tonight?"

"This." Trip smiled, getting to his feet. "Diedra, begin program ArcherV2."

Around them a bar the two used to go to appeared. Archer turned, smiling when he saw a brunette walking through the crowd toward them. He felt Trip's hand on his shoulder.

"I made her _just_ for you."

The woman flickered a couple times and disappeared as she extended her hand.

Archer looked at Trip. "I suppose that was on purpose?"

Trip laughed. "Yeah. Diedra, remove time limit on character Aimeè and replay from last position."

The woman appeared in front of Archer, her hand extended. Archer laughed, taking it.

"Care to tango?" she asked him.

Archer laughed again, looking at Trip. "Sometimes I don't know why I even talk to you, Trip."

"Well? Care to tango? I'm going to go check out that blond over there."

"Won't T'Pol get jealous?"

"For me dancing?"

"Yes."

"I sure as hell hope so!" Trip trotted off across the bar.

#

"Computer, time," Archer said out loud.

"What?" Malcolm asked, looking at Archer.

"The time is fourteen hundred and forty-seven hours," a young sounding female voice replied. The voice sounded like it was coming from all around them.

Archer's eyes narrowed and his jaw set. "Computer, hold program."

The bustling of the town froze.

"I'll be damned...it's a damn holograph!" Malcolm growled.

Archer pressed his lips together. "Not a ghost town. A set for a holograph."

"But why?"

"I don't know." Archer reached out and touched the shoulder of a woman near him. His hand found solid flesh, but it was cool to touch, just like he remembered the characters in the bar.

"Computer, end program," Archer instructed.

"Compliant. Simulation to resume at fourteen hundred and thirty hours."

"Search the town, Malcolm. We need somewhere to sleep that's warm tonight. I'm going to go get the others. Meet us back here."

"Aye, sir." Malcolm walked to a building and disappeared inside.

Archer turned and headed back out of the town at a jog

#

Archer stopped, finding Luke, Marsha and the children surrounded by soldiers. Archer felt something push into his back and turned. The soldier behind him motioned toward the four. Archer turned and walked toward them. Navta was clutching Marsha's uniform to hold herself up and favoring her ankle. Eartik had Porthos clutched to his chest, half turned away from the soldiers. Archer looked at the faces around him.

"It can't be," Archer murmured. "Computer, hold program," Archer ordered and the soldiers stopped moving. "Computer, end program."

The soldiers disappeared.

"Compliant. Program to resume at oh-eight-hundred hours," a computerized voice said. This one was different than the one in town, but it also sounded like it came from all around them.

"Captain?" Marsha said.

Archer looked back at her. She was watching him with a confused look.

"They're holographs. So are the people in the town ahead. But there are houses and they're warm. Maybe they have working resequencers too. I left Malcolm to scout out a place."

Marsha crouched down and let Navta climb onto her back. Archer reached out, brushing damp hair away from the child's eyes.

"Feeling worse?" Archer asked her.

Navta nodded.

"Hopefully we can find a soft bed, okay?"

Navta nodded again. Archer smiled, gently patting her cheek. He turned and led the way back into town.

#

They followed Malcolm into a building and the lights came on. There were tables and booths arranged around the building. At the back was a counter with stools and a bar behind it with colored bottles lining the shelves in front of a full wall mirror.

"It's a restaurant, right?" Marsha offered

"Or a bar," Luke said.

"I don't know. Across the street is what appears to be a hotel," Malcolm told them. "There's a lot more that I wasn't able to investigate before you returned, sir." Malcolm looked back at Archer.

"Whatever it is, it being this empty and quiet doesn't feel right," Archer said.

"Computer, state building's designation," Eartik said.

The adults looked at him, surprised how naturally he said it.

"Building 1AP-T3 is designated as retail site."

"Computer, state building 1AP-T3's purpose," Eartik ordered.

"Building 1AP-T3 is used as a communal dining area where residents of Ti-Op-La can gather to discuss events, situations and emotional states."

"There. That's what the building is."

"How did you know it would tell you that?" Archer asked him.

"He knows how to work holographs," Navta answered for Eartik, "This is nothing new to him."

Archer looked around at her. She had her head laid on Marsha's shoulder with her eyes half open and in this light, she looked pale. Archer reached out and took her from Marsha. Navta laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"This is just one really big holodeck, K'pan," Eartik told Archer, "I've never seen one so big or that used real stuff and holographs like out there in the woods. That's different."

"Ask it for food."

"Computer, does building 1AP-T3 come with personnel?" Eartik asked.

"Yes. Building 1AP-T3 has a full-time compliment of twelve personnel, available twenty-seven hours and nine days a week."

"I'd say it's running on a completely different time zone," Marsha commented.

Luke walked over to a table and sat down. "Eartik, I dunno about you, but I'm starving. Could you maybe get some food here?"

Malcolm and Marsha joined Luke at the table.

"Computer, initiate personnel. Serve five occupants, uhm...the current..."

"Special," Navta said, "Order the special, Eartik."

Archer walked over to a table and sat Navta down in a chair. She laid back in the chair, staring at the table with a somber expression and blank stare. Archer sat down on her other side, patting her leg.

"Order something, Eartik. We need to eat. Navta needs water," Archer told him.

Eartik walked over to the table and sat Porthos on the floor before he climbed into a chair. The Beagle immediately laid down and went to sleep. "Serve the five occupants the current special with water for the beverage. Add a dish of unseasoned, cooked meat and a bowl of water."

"Compliant."

Suddenly twelve individuals appeared in a row. They turned and started going about the jobs they'd been programmed for.

"Eartik, can you get the computer to tell us anything about it? What its purpose is? Why it's here? And if there's some way to communicate with Enterprise?"

"I can try. Computer, state your designation."

"That information is restricted."

"Computer, state your purpose."

"That information is restricted."

"You're doing it wrong," Navta grumped at Eartik.

"I am not. Computer--"

"You're doing it wrong!" Navta snarled.

"Fine! You do it!"

"Computer," Navta called out, "Reconfirm assigned routine function and define creator. Analyze all routines and interactions with animate sentient beings. Analyze all results from sub-routines, related and linked command sequences. Recompile data and hold for further commands."

"What are you doing?" Eartik asked her.

"Tricking it. Thought even _you_ knew how to do _that_, stupid."

"Ignore her, Eartik. She's sick and grouchy," Marsha told Eartik.

"All routings are defined to creator Mixamus Gartouche. Analysis completed and compiled to include all data within the last twenty minutes. Determining, locating and compiling lists for all sub-routines and related and linked command sequences. Compilation complete and held for further commands."

"Computer, did simulations complete successfully or unsuccessfully?" Eartik asked.

"Unable to determine. Simulations were terminated by user interaction before completion."

"Ask it when the simulations end," Archer told Eartik

"Computer, when does simulation end?"

"Unable to determine simulation termination."

"Why?"

"Unable to define response or request."

"Not a very bright computer," Eartik grumbled. "Computer, locate and give location of the closest communication terminal."

"The nearest communication terminal is six terminons from user's current location."

"What the hell is a terminon?" Marsha asked.

"Computer, redirect one of building 1AP-T3's personnel to show user where a communication terminal is."

"Compliant."

One of the holographs appeared beside Eartik.

"This way please," she said with a smile.

Archer and Eartik got up and followed her to the back of the building to a view screen and console.

"Do you require assistance on the operation of this terminal?" she asked.

"Yes," Eartik and Archer replied at the same time.

Archer watched and listened to her as she briefly described the functions. He returned her smile when she looked up at him.

"She's a holograph, K'pan. Stop smiling at her!" Eartik scolded.

"Sorry. Habit." Archer pressed the buttons as the holograph had instructed and opened a channel. "Archer to Enterprise, respond."

#

Hoshi sat up. "I'm receiving a hail from the surface, ma'am," Hoshi looked back at T'Pol and grinned, "It's the Captain."

T'Pol rose from the captain's chair, nodding once. On the screen Archer appeared.

"Captain, we have been trying to hail you for several hours."

"My communicator is somewhere down river. Don't... Ask. We have some interesting news. Everyone down here is a holograph!"

"A holograph?" Trip asked, coming out of the situation room to stand beside T'Pol.

"Yeah. They're serving us dinner right now."

"You made friends with these holographs?" T'Pol asked.

"Not exactly. More like took control. Eartik's been commanding the computer and so far it's listening. How far are we from the shuttle pod?"

"You're about forty-eight kilometers from the shuttle pod, sir," Travis answered.

"We can't walk that far. Navta has either broken or sprang her ankle and she's running a fever. T'Pol, did you read any bio signs when you scanned the surface?"

"I already told you I did not detect any beings on the surface."

"No. No. Not beings. _Any_ bio signs. Birds, rats, hell, worms for that matter? Anything?"

"One moment." T'Pol walked around to her station and pulled up the scan. She stood, looking at the view screen. "No, Captain, there were no sign of any biologics."

"This place is really weird. There is nothing living, yet this town looks like it's been taken care of."

"Perhaps the holographs are programmed to tend to the town," T'Pol suggested.

"Perhaps. Can you shoot down those spheres?"

"We tried shooting one with a torpedo," Trip said, "It was destroyed as soon as it entered the upper atmosphere. We tried the cannon too and figured out the spheres have an energy shield around 'em. We didn't make a dent."

"Try communicating with one. See if you can control it like a holograph program, Trip."

"Okay. Then what?"

"We'd like a ride back to the shuttle pod."

"How can we get a hold of you?"

"I don't think you can. I'll get a hold of you."

"Hopefully we have an answer by then."

"I hope you do too, Trip. I'd rather not live my life out with a bunch of holograms. Archer out."

#

Archer walked back, watching the holographic person set bowls and glasses of water down. Archer wasn't about to be picky as hungry as he was. He picked up a spoon and tasted the food. The dish tasted like beef stew with large chunks of meat and vegetables in it. Archer looked at Navta to ask her if her meal was any good and found she was still slouched in her chair.

"Navta, you need to eat," Archer told her.

Navta didn't move.

"Navta."

"I'm not hungry!" Navta snapped.

"Navta--"

"She's sick to her stomach, K'pan," Eartik said.

Archer turned a little in his chair. "Are you sick to your stomach?"

Navta nodded.

"Maybe they have soup."

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay. But you need to drink some water. You've been running a fever all day."

Navta turned in her chair, turning her back on Archer. Archer felt a twinge of hurt from the action but ignored it; it wasn't the first time Navta had thrown a tantrum and he doubted it was the last. Archer turned back to his meal.

#

Archer heard something moving in the hall and sat up in bed. The door slid open and he held his breath, watching the dark form in the doorway.

"Captain?" Marsha said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Navta's in the bathroom. She can't hold anything down. I know you two are mad at each other, but I think she needs you, sir."

"She's down the hall?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be right there, Marsha."

Archer found his uniform and pulled it on in the dark. Archer stepped out of the room, seeing a light at the end of the hall. He walked into the bathroom, finding Marsha holding Navta to her and gently stroking the child's face.

"She's really hot, sir," Marsha looked up at him, "and she keeps throwing up."

"Go to bed," Archer told Marsha, sitting down on the floor.

Navta crawled into Archer's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her hot cheek against his. Archer wrapped his arms around her, gently rocking her.

"Maybe there's a doctor," Marsha said

"A holographic doctor?" Archer looked up at Marsha. "What's the chance of that?"

"It's worth a try, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Give it a try."

"Computer, is there a doctor holograph?" Marsha asked the ceiling.

"Restate inquiry," the computer replied.

"Is there a doctor?"

"Restate inquiry."

"Activate medical emergency holograph," Navta whispered.

"What?" Marsha asked her.

"Computer, activate medical emergency holograph," Archer ordered.

Before them a female doctor appeared, complete with a medic kit.

"State the medical emergency."

"This child is ill," Archer told it.

"State symptoms of the child."

"Fever, nausea and vomiting."

"Hard to breath," Navta whispered.

"Constricted breathing."

"Clarify constricted breathing."

"How does it hurt? And when?

"When I breathe it burns across my chest. I can't get all my breath."

The holograph knelt down, opened the medic kit and began checking Navta over. She pulled a hypospray out of her bag and slid a vial into it.

"Wait," Archer said when she turned to inject Navta with the medicine.

The holograph froze.

"Computer, what's in that hypospray?"

"Restate inquiry."

"State what symptoms the contents of the hypospray relieve," Navta whispered.

Archer restated the command.

"Fever and pain," the computer replied.

"Is it intended for a homo sapien, human or carbon-based life form?" Archer asked.

"Please restate inquiry."

"State the species the medication in the hypospray is intended for," Marsha commanded.

"Trill, Ferengi, Tartola, Vulcan and Romulan."

"That doesn't sound good," Archer said. "Navta, how do we get it to tell us what to do for your symptoms?"

Archer looked down at her face when she didn't answer and found she'd fallen asleep.

"Computer, deactivate holograph."

The doctor disappeared.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know, sir," Marsha said.

"It's okay, Marsha. It was a good try. Go on back to bed. I'll stay up with her."

Marsha reached down and laid a hand on Navta's face. "She was asking for you when I came to get you."

Archer looked up at Marsha.

Marsha smiled. "I just...I used to fight with my parents too. Guess that's spans across all aliens races."

"I'm not her parent, Marsha."

"Of course you aren't, sir." Marsha smiled again and stood. "Good night, sir."

Archer watched her leave the bathroom. He hugged Navta to him, laying his cheek against her head.

#

Archer woke slowly, looking up into Marsha's face. The morning sunlight was filtering through the stained glass of the hotel's parlor, casting a red-orange hue across the floor and shading the flower print walls the same color. Archer looked down at Navta's sweaty, pale face as he readjusted his arms around her.

"Are you awake Captain?" Marsha asked.

"Sort of."

Marsha smiled, setting the plate of food in her hand on the table beside the rocking chair Archer was sitting in.

"Brought you some breakfast. Any change?" Marsha asked, laying a hand on Navta's cheek.

"None," Archer whispered, "She just fell asleep again."

"Up all night?"

"Up and down. She was able to hold some water down for a while."

"I brought some fresh water." Marsha motioned to the glass on the table. "Lieutenants Reed and Anderson went scouting around the town. The soldiers came on while we were out there and Lieutenant Anderson ordered the program off. The computer said they wouldn't be back until oh-eight-hundred again. When did you say the town turned back on?"

"Fourteen hundred."

"Alright. I'll let them know. I'm taking Eartik to the library to see if we can find anything."

"Let me know if you do," Archer said, "and tell Malcolm to contact Enterprise to see if anything's changed on their end."

"Will do, sir." Marsha turned and walked out of the parlor.

Archer closed his eyes as he slowly rocked, drifting back to sleep.

#

It didn't register that he was seeing Trip, T'Pol and Hoshi through the stained glass window. They had stopped to talk to Luke and when they turned to walk to the hotel it registered who they were. Archer sat up in the rocking chair, watching them walk up to the door and into the hotel foyer.

"In here," Archer called.

The three turned and walked into the parlor. Archer adjusted Navta on his lap. She stirred, but didn't wake up.

"We tried what you suggested," Trip told him, "Them spheres reacted just like holographs and obeyed our orders and they let us land."

Archer slowly stood, waking Navta. She glanced at the three and went back to sleep.

"She's really sick," Archer told them.

"We'll drop you off at the shuttle and you can take her back," Trip said, "Where's Malcolm, Marsha and Eartik? Luke said he hadn't seen them for a couple of hours."

"Marsha and Eartik are at what Marsha believes is a library. Malcolm went to scout the other end of town and see what he could find. Hoshi, stay here with the others and see if you can decipher the language in some of the books Marsha found at the library. T'Pol, you might know something too. We tried to use a holographic doctor and it was going to inject her with something for Trills, Ferengis, Tartolas, Vulcans and Romulans, so evidently whoever made this place knew about Vulcans."

"I will try," T'Pol replied.

"Good enough. Let's go Trip."

Trip turned and led Archer to the shuttle pod outside the town.

#

Archer looked up when he heard the Sickbay doors open. He smiled, watching Hoshi walk up. She pulled up a stool and sat down next to Archer.

"How is she? Did Doctor Phlox find out what was wrong?" Hoshi asked.

"She's better. She has the good old-fashioned pneumonia."

"Is her ankle broken?"

"No. Luckily it was just a really bad sprang." Archer looked up at Navta when she shifted in her sleep. She turned onto her side, clutching her patchwork teddy bear to her chest a little tighter and then relaxing. "You're back early," Archer commented, looking back at Hoshi. "Find anything?"

"Not really, sir," Hoshi shook her head, "but if we ever find the alien that made this place, I'm going to chew both of his ears off. We were headed back to the shuttle pod and all of a sudden this holographic alien appeared, introduced himself as Mixamus Gartouche, thanked us for participating in his ongoing experiment of sentient interaction with his simulated planet, wished us a good day and asked us to return any time we felt the need for a test of skill and challenge of mind." Hoshi pressed her lips together for a minute with a slight shake of her head. "It's a good thing he was a holograph. Commander Tucker tried to give him a left hook."

Archer smiled. "Good thing he was a holograph because _I_ would have given him a right hook so he'd have had matching bruises."

Hoshi smiled.

"Did it say anything else?"

"No. Nothing. I don't know what it was talking about. None of us do. T'Pol hypothesized that the planet was perhaps part of a science experiment and all alien interactions were being recorded for any variety of reasons. She was real vague about what she meant by that. I can't help but wonder if not knowing what the place is for bothers her more than she's letting on. You know how she hates not having a cut and dry answer."

"Yeah. I do. Did Trip find a computer terminal?"

"Yes and we copied the database. He, Drista and Jokra are in the Diedra right now trying to see if it will tell them anything more. Do _you_ think it will?"

"Not if it's creator is as advance as what I saw, Hoshi. Being able to project a planet wide holograph is a good clue that the race that created this place is far more advance than we are. It may take two or more generations to unravel this puzzle."

"You're doubting our engineering staff?" Hoshi smiled.

Archer chuckled. "No. I'd never doubt Trip and his team, but even he admitted the technology he saw at first glance was way beyond our knowledge. We'll see."

"I'd like to know. Just so I can give the creator a piece of my mind. I was just on my way to bed but I thought you'd like to know what was happening and I wanted to see how half-pint here was doing." Hoshi stood. "Do you need anything, sir?"

"No. Thank you."

"Good-night, sir."

"Night, Hoshi."

Hoshi turned and left. Archer looked back at the book on his PADD, tracking down where he'd left off.

"I'm sorry we were on the shuttle pod, K'pan," Navta whispered, "I promise I won't do it again."

Ever since they'd returned, Likos and several other fathers had warned him not to praise Navta for her help on the planet. They claimed it would encourage her to do something like it again but he knew they didn't know Navta as well as he did. Archer looked up at her and smiled.

"Navta..." Archer hesitated. "I'm glad this turned out alright, but let's not do it again. I don't like to worry about you like this, half-pint." Archer laid a hand on her head, looking into her eyes. "I love you. Please don't make me worry like this again. I didn't like being that angry with you."

"I love you too, K'pan. Won't happen ever, never, ever again. I promise," Navta whispered.

"Good enough." Archer leaned forward and kissed her hot forehead. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart."

Navta nodded her head slightly. Archer picked up her hand and pressed her fingers to his lips, watching her sleep.


End file.
